


skin like the moon

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, Non-Sexual Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler is very very small, and as always is very distressed.





	skin like the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is. a little weird but it's soft so

Josh can't get Tyler to stop crying. 

Tyler is very very small, and as always is very distressed. Josh can't get a paci or a bottle in his mouth, which are the only two things he has that could calm Tyler down. 

Jenna would be good with this. Jenna would just offer him her nipple and let Tyler suck, because that always made Tyler calm down. 

And Josh… Josh can't really do that. Well, he's never tried. 

A very distressed and tiny Tyler seems to be the reason to try.

Josh continues to shush and bounce Tyler on his knee as he mulls the idea over. 

It certainly wouldn't hurt to try, and if it didn't work he'd be spared the embarrassment because Tyler likely wouldn't remember once he was big. 

“Shh, Ty, it's okay.” Josh hushes Tyler as he gently sets the little aside so that he can take off his shirt. 

Josh feels a little stupid, blushing hard as he guides Tyler to his chest. “Come on, baby. I know I'm not Jenna but just calm down, please.”

Tyler manages to latch onto Josh's nipple without much protest, apparently not noticing the clear difference from Jenna. 

Josh pets Tyler's hair and supports his neck, ignoring how weird it feels. It's keeping Tyler calm, and that's all that matters. 

Tyler tries to tuck his entire body against Josh's warm chest, still hiccuping a little bit with left over sobs. He's calm, though, sucking gently. 

“You're my little angel.” Josh smiles down at his little. 

Tyler just grunts in response.

**Author's Note:**

> soft
> 
> tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
